


Permission

by modernraceownsairpods



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernraceownsairpods/pseuds/modernraceownsairpods
Summary: This is set in the same universe as 'Not Your Shirt', but can be read as a standalone fic.Spot needs to talk to Albert about something, and Al has a feeling he's not going to like it.





	Permission

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a sequel to "Not Your Shirt" but it can still be read as a standalone.

Albert was just minding his own business, bumming around in his room when he got the text from Spot.

_“hey, could we get coffee sometime?”_

Confused, he shot back,  _“uhh, did you mean to send this to Race?_ ”

“ _No, I mean you. I need to talk to you about something_.”

His heart started pounding. Him and Spot were friends, but not close enough to be getting coffee together. This must be serious. Still, there was always time to crack a joke.

“Hey Race!” He yelled.

“What?”

“I’m going on a date with your boyfriend!”

“…Fuck off!!”

Of course he couldn’t relax after that; he ended up pacing in his room for half an hour before heading to the gym and pirouetting his problems away.

Spot texted him at around 6 AM the next morning, and for some reason, the text tone sounded loud enough to rouse him from sleep.

“ _hey is now a good time to get coffee_ ”

He squinted at the brightness of the screen before shooting off a reply

“ _what the actually fuck sean why the fuck are you awake right now_ ”

“ _Why are you awake right now?_ ”

“ _you know slut never sleeps_ ”

_“Jesus Christ_ ”

“ _Anyway sure,,, you wanna like, pick me up or something?_ ”

“ _I’m outside your apartment complex_.”

“ _WHAT THE FUCK_ ”

He threw on the first thing in his closet and tiptoed out of the apartment Race and he shared and left the building, immediately spotting Spot’s car idling in the parking lot. Opening the passenger door he swung in and buckled his seatbelt, remembering Race’s several rants on Spot’s reckless driving. Without a word, Spot pulled out of the parking lot.

“We going to Dutch Bro’s, that okay?”

“Doesn’t matter to me,” He said, feeling a bit awkward.

After a bout of silence, Albert spoke up. “Why were you up at 6AM?”

“Oh, I had a paper due today and had to pull an all-nighter to start and finish it. This’ll be the fourth coffee I’ve had in eight hours.”

“Jesus Christ, you’re driving on no hours of sleep? Do you know how dangerous that is?”

“This is a normal day for me, Albert.”

“Oh my god, I’m in the presence of a maniac. Am I going to die in this car?”

“Maybe, if you keep running your mouth,” Spot joked.

Albert shut his mouth.

They pulled into the Dutch Bro’s and the guy behind the window didn’t look at all surprised to see them.

“Hi again, Spot. How’s the essay coming?”

“Finished and turned in.”

“Good to hear. Who’s this? Is this the boyfriend you keep talking about?”

Albert’s heart twisted at that, but Spot just laughed.

“Nope, it’s his best friend. Alb, introduce yourself.”

Albert leaned forward and waved, his heart still feeling heavy. “Hi,” He said. “I’m Albert.”

The guy laughed. “Nice to meet you, Albert. I’m Finch. Spottie’s a regular here, and a friend.“ The guy gave him a once-over. “Haven’t seen you around, though.”

“Yeah, I’m not normally a coffee person,”

They continued until Spot smoothly cut in. “ _Anyway_ , I’ll have a large coffee, black, with two extra shots of caffeine, please. Whaddaya want, Alb?”

“Oh, uh, mango smoothie, if you wouldn’t mind.” Finch just laughed. “It’s what I’m here for. Comin’ right up.” They sat for a while, and a few minutes later, Finch was handing two drinks through the window. “Enjoy! I’ll see you here in about two hours from now, Spot.” Spot only scoffed and sped through the exit. They pulled into parking space opposite of the drive-thru and Spot turned to face Albert, steaming cup of coffee in hand. Albert’s heart rate quicked. He hated this.

“Alb, I need to talk to you. About Race.”

The blood drained from his face.

“Oh—okay. What about, are you guys, like, okay?”

“Yeah, yes, we’re great! Well, better than great.” He paused, downing his coffee like a shot, and took a deep breath. “Al, I wanna ask him to marry me.” He blurted out.

Albert’s world halted. His heart stopped. His blood froze. His hand stopped, drink in hand, halfway to his mouth. “What?”

“It’s just—we’ve been dating for almost four years now, everything just feels… I don’t know…  _right_ right now?”

Albert took a sip from his smoothie, his heart hammering wildly in his chest. He felt like he was going to pass out. “Why are you telling me this?”

“I guess—I mean, you know about his family life. I wouldn’t dare ask his father for his blessing, I’d punch him in the goddamn jaw before I could get any words out. I guess… You’re his best friend, you’re closer than a brother to him, if there was anyone who I wanted to get permission from, it’d be you.”

Albert felt a pain in his chest as if he was getting stabbed. ‘ _Closer than a brother to him’._

Spot waited, silent, apprehensive. Albert finally looked up. “Spot,” he said, barely able to hide the emotion in his voice. “There isn’t another person in the world who could be more fit to be a husband to Antonio than you.” Albert saw Spot’s face break out into a grin, and before he knew it he was being swept up in a hug that almost knocked the wind out of him.

“Race couldn’t be happier with anyone else.” He continued, taking steady breaths. “He’d say yes in an instant. Of course you have my permission to ask him to marry you.”

Spot was breathing hard. “Oh my god.” He ran a hand through his hair, looking bewildered. “I’m doing this. I’m actually doing this. This is happening.” He trailed off. “To be honest, I didn’t think much past this point.”

Albert forced out a light laugh. “I’m sure he’ll adore whatever you come up with. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask.”

He could barely hold it to together when he finally got home, and sat in the shower, grateful for the rushing water that drowned out his tears. 


End file.
